El amor de una bandida otaku
by Dodger el perro
Summary: Konata es una bandida que roba a los malos y se los da a los buenos, un día conoce a kagami, ahí comenzara una historia de amor


El amor de una bandida otaku

Dodger estaba con unos niños les iba a contar una historia

Niños: cual nos contaras tío

Dodger: Les contare una historia de amor ,drama, amistad y pasión de sus mamás

Niños: cuéntalo tío

Dodger: en el viejo oeste

había una bandida llamada konata a ella le gusta el anime, manga y los videojuegos por eso le llamaban la otaku bandida por que también a los malos les robaba y se las daba a la gente buena

Konata: dodger vamos a comer algo si

Dodger: como tu digas konata

Konata iba montando a dodger en el lomo cuando de repente oyen un grito de una chica van corriendo hacia donde se oyo el grito

Kagami : por favor déjame

kagami estaba llorando

Sujeto: voy hacer algo para que lo que sientas mejor

El sujeto besaba el cuello de kagami kagami lloraba quería que la dejara

Konata: ella dijo que la soltaras

los 2 voltearon a ver quien era

Sujeto: oh vaya quien tenemos aquí a la bandida otaku

Konata saca su pistola también el sujeto saca su pistola pero le un disparo en la mano rápido

Sujeto: ¡ahhh maldita me vengare de ti ya lo veras!

El sujeto se va corriendo con la mano que tiene herida

Konata: ya lo veremos cobarde

Konata ve a la chica si estaba bien

Konata: ¿estas bien el no te hizo daño verdad?

Kagami: estoy bien gracias por salvarme

Las 2 se ven a los ojos konata se pierde en ellos

Konata: (que hermosos ojos y la chica es muy hermosa)

Kagami: asi que tu eres la bandida otaku verdad

Konata: si pero mi nombre es konata izumi y el tuyo

Kagami: kagami hiiragi es mi nombre

Konata: que bonito nombre tienes kagami

Kagami se sonroja por el cumplido de Konata la bandida otaku

Dodger de repente perece

Dodger: konata deja de coquetearla ella es la hija de luis hiiragi el mas rico del viejo oeste

Konata: Gracias dodger por regañarme(dodger eres un tonto por decir eso pero ella es muy hermosa creo que me estoy enamorando de esa chica)

Konata se monta a dodger y le dice a kagami

Konata: ven vamos a llevarte a tu casa

Konata le extiende su mano kagami ella esta muy sonrojada le da su mano y konata la sube a dodger atrás de ella

Konata: arre Dodger

Dodger hace una pose de caballo por que el es un perro y empieza a correr

Kagami esta abrazada por la cintura de konata como ella esta muy roja

Kagami: (es linda, valiente y caballerosa creo ya me enamore de ella pero mi padre no me dejara que este con ella por que ella es una bandida huyendo de los malos siempre y yo soy una chica de clase alta por eso ese sujeto me quiso violar)

Konata y kagami junto a dodger llegaron a la casa de kagami

Konata toca la puerta

Luis abre ve a su hija con la famosa bandida otaku y ve a su hija con una parte descubierta de la entrepierna

Luis: ¿que paso hija?¡ vete de aquí bandida fuera!

Luis saco una pistola le apuntaba a konata

Kagami: ¡espera papá ella no me hizo eso fue un sujeto que me quiso violar ella me salvo!

Luis: lo siento bandida otaku pensé que tu lo hiciste

Konata: no se disculpe señor hiiragi a veces piensan que soy mala y no lo soy a mi me gusta salvar a las personas buenas

Luis: gracias por salvar a mi hija te voy una recompensa

Konata: no quiero esa recompensa como dije antes me gusta salvar personas buenas bueno ya me voy adios señor hiiragi

Luis: adios bandida otaku

Konata se iba a montar a dodger pero kagami la detiene y le da un beso en la mejilla por salvarla de ese sujeto

Kagami: eso es un gracias por salvarme

Konata: gracias kagami

Kagami entro en su casa

Konata puso su mano en su mejilla donde la había besado kagami

Dodger: supongo que kagami ya se enamoro de ti jejeje tienes una suerte increíble todos desearian ser tu por que eres una casanova de chicas y una chica de alta clase la hija de luis hiiragi el mas rico del oeste se enamoro de ti uh

Konata: jejeje creo que si

Konata se monta a dodger

Konata: vamos dodger a volver a casa

Dodger: a casa nuestro escondite para no nos encuentre los malos

Konata: si Dodger nuestro escondite arre dodger

Dodger como siempre esa pose de caballo y empieza a correr rápido con la luz de la luna y las estrellas

Mientras con kagami

Luis: oh vaya ya estas enamorada de la bandida otaku si

Kagami estaba en la ventana de su casa viendo la luna y las estrellas pensando en konata

Kagami: si papi pero tu no me dejaras que este con ella verdad

Luis: si te dejare estar con ella ademas ella te salvo la vida así que ella te tendrá como novia jejeje

Kagami con esas palabras se puso muy feliz y le dio un abrazo a su papá luis le correspondió

Kagami: gracias papi

Luis: me gusta verte feliz ademas ella te puede salvar de los rufianes

Mientras konata y Dodger

Konata: tú crees que ella pueda gustarle yo

Dodger: no lo se

Continuara.


End file.
